


【特云】独属时刻

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 特云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️无聊之下的脑洞还是短打连独轮车都不算的车只是有敏感字怕被屏 所以走外链关于住宅隐密这点就当作是别间房子吧😅
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643851
Kudos: 11





	【特云】独属时刻

金钟云打开保母车的门

"哥～～这里这里～"  
"哥～跟我坐 我留位置了"  
"哥～～"

疲惫的金钟云没有理会任何人  
迳自走向最后一排  
只坐着李赫宰一人的位置  
乐得李赫宰开心的露出牙龈傻笑  
胜利的的眼神环视一圈  
然后开心的跟金钟云说

"哥～～来～我抱着你睡～"

可惜人才刚搂进怀里  
就被眼睛已经几乎阖上的金钟云挣开  
倒向另一头跟着他上车的朴正洙

"…………  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!!"

周围发出一阵爆笑

"你还不是跟我们一样～"

"哥！你怎么这样………"  
李赫宰不甘的拉着金钟云的手臂

"好了…你们别闹了 让钟云好好休息"

看着静静靠着朴正洙的金钟云  
大家默默闭上嘴  
毕竟谁也不想吵到难得好好睡觉的哥哥  
但大家脸色都不太好看  
为啥呢  
心里不平衡呗……  
为什么每次钟云哥累了  
只要特哥在  
第一时间一定是扑到特哥怀里  
为什么嘛……

经纪人从后照镜  
看着后头泾渭分明的一群人  
角落里是温馨拥抱的两个人  
另外一大区 则是乌云密布的郁闷模样  
心里觉得好笑  
谁叫你们一个个仗着是弟弟 那么难缠  
钟云哥当然是选择会温柔疼自己的哥哥啰

看着车子渐渐靠近自家住处  
朴正洙低头轻轻问了声

"钟云 今天晚上要不要到哥那里～"

"唔…甚么?到家了吗?"

金钟云勉强睁开双眼  
一副迷迷茫茫还没睡醒的呆萌状态

朴正洙好笑的吻了吻怀里人的鼻头

"哥问你 要不要去哥那里睡～"

"喔…好啊……"

金钟云回答完  
继续安心的埋在朴正洙的怀抱里  
反正哥哥会处理好一切

小区的保安做的很好  
几人的住宅隐密性更是够  
因此车子停妥后  
朴正洙直接抱着金钟云下车  
连叫醒人都免了

看着被抱在怀里带下车的金钟云  
车内还没下车的崽子们  
脸色更是像吃大便一样  
但也不能说甚么  
人不能跟自己回家  
但豆腐总能吃吧

"哥～晚安"  
"哥～要想我喔"  
"哥～好好休息"  
"哥……"

一个个送了金钟云晚安吻  
才肯安分的让朴正洙把人带走

。  
。  
。

"钟云 先去洗澡 乖～"  
朴正洙对着瘫在沙发上的人儿讲

"不要…我想睡觉……"

"乖～去洗澡～  
刚刚演出流了一身汗!"

知道自己凹不过这哥  
爬起来搂向朴正洙的脖子  
脸在上头蹭呀蹭

"哥帮我洗～"

朴正洙笑了  
"钟云是在邀请我吗?"

金钟云没有说话  
轻轻的吻了下朴正洙的耳朵

抱着一丝不挂的弟弟来到浴室

"乖～你先站好～"

细心的帮弟弟清洁  
然后把人放到温度舒适的浴缸里  
再帮弟弟温柔洗头  
做完一切 才开始清洁自己  
接着也迈入浴缸里

看着靠在颈枕上舒服闭眼的金钟云  
脸上被热气蒸腾的红噗噗  
身上都挂着水珠  
一副秀色可餐的模样  
捞起人到自己怀里  
声音暗哑的说着

"钟云…该换哥了吧……"

金钟云依旧闭着眼  
但脸颊微微蹭了几下 就是最直接的回应

"啊……啊………"  
"哥………"  
"嗯…独特～～啊…啊………"

金钟云最近发现  
当身心极度疲惫时  
没有甚么比一场黏黏糊糊又温柔的性爱  
最适合最为一天完美的结束  
自己总能安心入眠 而且睡得香甜  
两个疼爱自己的哥哥 无非是最佳人选  
只是近期金希澈跟大队活动的时间不多  
所以每次金钟云疲累时  
都直接扑向朴正洙

朴正洙把赤裸着上身的人儿放回床上  
正要离开  
金钟云拉住他的手

"你要去哪?"

"你乖～ 哥 去倒杯水"

"喔…你快点回来…我不要一个人睡……"

情爱过后黏腻的嗓音  
配上几乎睁不开的双眼  
还有嘟着嘴皱眉的模样  
以及不舍的紧紧抓着他的手  
看起来就是只撒娇讨爱的黏人小奶猫  
看的朴正洙心软不已  
拉下金钟云的手 温柔的放回被子里头  
"你乖～哥马上就回来了～"

捞起躺在床上已经迷迷糊糊快睡着的人  
"来～钟云起来 先喝点水再睡"

趁金钟云张口时  
以迅雷不及掩耳的速度  
把感冒药放进去  
在他反应过来要吐出来时  
封唇 渡水 一气呵成  
舌头再往金钟云嘴里一推  
药丸就合着水 一起被吞下了

"哥……"  
金钟云嘟起嘴巴  
"你又来这招……"

"谁叫你不肯吃药～  
好了～乖…睡吧……"

搂着金钟云躺下  
怀中的人嘟着嘴向着自己

"晚安吻～"

黏黏糊糊的吻  
一路到金钟云渐渐失去意识才停止  
看着依赖在自己怀里安心睡着的弟弟  
朴正洙的心理 说不出的满足  
虽然做不到独占  
但他知道 至少在金钟云的心理  
他永远都有优势

"晚安了～我亲爱的钟云～"


End file.
